


Day 57 - Tea and Conversations

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Innuendo, Bossy!Sherlock, M/M, Nightly Talk, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He feels someone watching him.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 57 - Tea and Conversations

He feels someone watching him.

“John. Are you awake?”

“I was just wondering that myself. It’s 3 am. What are you doing?”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Normal people would have waited until morning.”

“Normal people might. But when have we ever been normal?”

“True. Will this take longer? Because then I want tea.”

“I already made you some. But... I don’t know, this might be a topic one discusses in bed.”

John shifts over and watches Sherlock climb into his bed. They slept together quite a few times but it’s still new enough that the sight makes his stomach tingle.

“So, what’s this about?”

“It has to do with dogs.”

“Um... considering the boner pressing against my leg can I assume that we aren’t talking about canines here and this is one of your weird ways of initiating sex?”

“Is it working?”

“You actually sat there with a cup of tea and a hard-on and stared at me until I woke up? You are completely crazy.”

His chuckle turns into a soft moan when Sherlock’s fingers find their way under his shirt.

“Next time just come into bed and kiss me. That’ll work just fine and you don’t even have to make tea.”

“Stop talking and get on your knees.”

John groans.

"God, I love it when you're bossy."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'dog'.


End file.
